the_successorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandtu
Sandtu is a star system located in the Firestorm Nebula, consisting of the star Sandtu and four planets. Sandtu is the home system of the brakomi. Sandtu *Stellar mass - 0.89 solar masses *Stellar luminosity - 0.57 *Age - 5.065 billion years (10.522 billion left on main sequence) *Habitable ecosphere radius - 0.754 AU (0.614-1.089) Brak Main Article: Brak *Planet Type - Terrestrial, Cold, Few clouds (N2, O2, He - breathable) *Distance from primary star - 0.925AU *Mass - 6.9E+024Kg (1.153 Earth masses) *Surface gravity - 1030.2 cm/sec2 (1.05 Earth gees) *Surface pressure - 1518 millibars (1.498 Earth atmospheres) *Surface temperature - 37.1F *Normal temperature range - **Night (30.3F) Day (43.4F) **Min (-5.8F) Max (77.6F) *Equatorial radius - 6680.8 Km (1 Earth radii) *Density - 5.52 grams/cc (1 Earth densities) *Eccentricity of orbit - 0.069 *Escape velocity - 11.7 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained - 3.9 and above **He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2 **Nitrogen 82.6% 1254 mb (ipp: 1202) **Oxygen 14.6% 221 mb(ipp: 212) **Helium 2.0% 31 mb (ipp: 29) **Argon 0.8% 12 mb (ipp: 11) *Axial tilt - 15 degree *Planetary albedo - 0.17 *Exospheric temperature - 846.24K *Length of year - 345.16 Earth days (519.20 local) *Length of day - 15.96 hours *Boiling point of water - 233.1F *Hydrosphere percentage - 73.0 *Cloud cover percentage - 23.6 *Ice cover percentage - 8.3 Dirno *Planet type - Gas Dwarf *Distance from primary star - 1.527AU *Mass - 1.5E+025Kg (2.545 Earth masses) *Equatorial radius - 8622.5 Km (1.4 Earth radii) *Density - 5.67 grams/cc (1 Earth densities) *Eccentricity of orbit - 0.027 *Escape velocity - 15.3 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained - 0.9 and above **H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O *Axial tilt - 28 degrees *Planetary albedo - 0.70 *Exospheric temperature - 310.70K *Length of year - 731.79 Earth days (1351.84 local) *Length of day - 12.99 hours Nakk *Planet Type - Ice, Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Normal atmosphere *Distance from primary star - 2.684AU *Mass - 6.7E+024Kg (1.119 Earth masses) *Surface gravity - 1019.5 cm/sec2 (1.04 Earth gees) *Surface pressure - 1430 millibars (1.411 Earth atmospheres) *Surface temperature - -234F *Normal temperature range - **Night (-237F) Day (-231.2F) **Min (-265.6F) Max (-205F) *Equatorial radius - 6616.3 Km (1 Earth radii) *Density - 5.51 grams/cc (1 Earth densities) *Eccentricity of orbit - 0.062 *Escape velocity - 11.6 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained - 0.5 and above **H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O *Axial tilt - 25 degrees *Planetary albedo - 0.70 *Exospheric temperature - 100.56K *Length of year - 1705.44 Earth days (2726.60 local) *Length of day - 15.01 hours *Boiling point of water - 230F *Hydrosphere percentage - 0.0 *Cloud cover percentage - 0.0 *Ice cover percentage - 100.0 Vixn *Planet type - Sub-Jovian *Distance from primary star - 6.724AU *Mass - 2.5E+025Kg (4.207 Earth masses, 2.270 Earth masses dust, 1.938 Earth masses gas) *Equatorial radius - 19330.1 Km (3 Earth radii) *Density - 0.83 grams/cc (0.15 Earth densities) *Eccentricity of orbit - 0.001 *Escape velocity - 13.2 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained - 0.1 and above **H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O *Axial tilt - 32 degrees *Planetary albedo - 0.45 *Exospheric temperature - 16.02K *Length of year - 6761.77 Earth days (8413.53 local) *Length of day - 19.29 hours